The Kid's Table
by Mice
Summary: On Christmas Eve Eve, Jubilee helps an alternate reality Bobby Drake understand the holidays. Meanwhile, Hank McCoy and Annie Peckenpaugh attend Matt Murdoch's Murder Mystery Party. (Hot Chocohol for everyone!) Set four years after the unfinished "Citizens of Mondegreen" in the "Everyone Says I Love You" series.
1. Chapter 1 - Murder, Mystery, Machine

**Specific Mice Disclaimer**

Mice is in no way associated with the Marvel Comics Group. She is merely trying to write a story and this is all she has to show for it. A noble effort. Though she would one day like to be paid for writing, please don't send her any money (send mail to urmonkeyifudo on instructions to send her money). The characters of Bobby Drake, Hank McCoy and Jubilee, belong to the Marvel Comics Group. Holland, Jacob, Bert, Cliff, Hollis, Annie, Gary, and Nan are of my own mind. Tiki Curse has been revoked. If you want to e-mail her comments, do so at her gmail account. You know the one - it hasn't changed and it's our nickname for Hank that I appropriated. You'll get some apple pie cookies out of the deal, which is a terrific deal because she is a fabulous cook. If you understood this, I miss you. If you did not, just know that I am in no way associated with Marvel Comics and have original characters in here.

For the Children

By Mice

-Part 1: Murder, Mystery, Machine-

December 23rd

-1-

"I don't get it."

"What don't you get?"

"Why does this card say "Happy Holidays"?"

"...because there's a lot of holidays."

"Which one should I be happiest for?"

"Which one do you like the best?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I've only celebrated two of each. Is that enough to get an informed opinion?"

"...yes...!"

"Well...I liked the one where we scared the children."

"Halloween?"

"No, the other one."

"Oh! Memorial Day!"

"Yes. We scared children and ate hamburgers. I enjoyed that one."

"You realize that's not part of the holidays that the card is referring to, right?"

"I was afraid of that. I need to think. Which holiday is your favorite?"

"Christmas Eve."

"Are you sure?"

"I am positive."

"What is so special about the Eve?"

"Just...you wouldn't understand, Drake'son."

"Do we get to scare more children?"

"Only if we're doing it wrong."

"Kwanzaa."

"What?"

"I like Kwanzaa best. Because there's a Z in it."

"You like Kwanzaa because it has something in common with Liza Minnelli?"

"Who?"

"Forget it. You alternate reality X-Men suck with your lack of pop culture. When are you going to let me teach you about the superficial world out there?"

"Soon, Jubilation. Soon."

-2-

"Hey...it's me. I guess you're still not picking up. I understand because of all of the...all of the. Uhm...I'm still going to keep trying, okay? I guess because you're not telling me not to keep calling you it's okay. And it's not like I call as much as I used to. Twice a year. That's it. Uhm...please call me back. I'm...still really sorry. I was stupid and I just...I just miss you, okay? I just miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you.

"In case you don't remember who this is...it's -"

SORRY - YOUR VOICEMAIL WAS NOT RECORDED. PRESS "1" IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO CONTINUE-

-3-

"Annie!"

Little hairs stood up on her neck as Annie turned around. "Hank."

He put his arms around her. "I hear congratulations are in order."

"It's just marriage - people do it every day. It's not like getting invited to a murder mystery party."

"Annie...nobody has had the decency to tell you how absolutely dreadful these parties are."

"Five years ago, I was waiting tables in Wyoming engaged to a bad choice. Today, I'm engaged to an Irishman and am attending Matt Murdoch's annual murder mystery. Dreadful? You have no idea what dreadful is."

"Excuse me." Reed Richards snaked his had through Annie and Hank to grab a mug of hot booze.

"Starting early, Reed?"

"And often. One of us can turn invisible during this holiday drudgery. One of us...one of us is not driving home."

"Hello, Dr. Richards! I'm Annie-" Annie gave a small wave of her hand.

"Miss Peckenpaugh, I know who you are and it's an honor to meet you - Sue! There's someone I want you to meet."

"I'm talking to Matt, darling. I'm getting our roles."

Reed groaned and leaned in close to Annie and Hank. "I hope I get to be the first victim again. I got shot in the parlor, and immediately after they found my body and left the room, I came back here for more hot chocohol."

"Let's face it, Reed - the hot chocohol is the only reason we keep coming back."

"What is so bad about these parties? I couldn't wait to be here!"

"Annie," Reed sighed. "You're new to this circle. You haven't heard the same old stories that are told every year -"

"Seriously, every year, Annie!" Hank chimed in.

"And you would think with the caliber of people in attendance with the scope of solving real, trans-dimensional mysteries, it would not be as corny and hokey as it is!"

"Corny?" Annie asked as Sue Richards returned with sheets of paper and props.

"Okay, so I am the exotic Dutchess Jessica Vanderbell from the country of...Hollandia. I am very wealthy and recently a widow. I am a suspect because people believe I murdered my elderly husband, Duke Jessup Vanderbell. I get to wear this - " she held up a massive black veil, " - and according to my sheet, it's strongly encouraged I speak with an accent."

"Who am I?"

"You, Reed, are Minh, the Chinese delivery boy. You get to wear this -" she held up a red windbreaker that said Wok 'n' Roll Fantasy with a white silk screened dragon playing a guitar, " - and it is strongly encouraged that you do not speak with an accent." She handed him an envelope.

"What's this?"

"Your assignment as victim or murderer or observer." Reed went to open it and Sue slapped his hand.

"OW!"

"Matt said you couldn't do that again." Sue turned to Hank and gave his cheek a kiss and hugged him and then took Annie's hand to shake. "Hank, I've missed you. Annie, it is a pleasure to meet you. Reed raves about your programming skills. He has an engineering crush on you."

Annie blushed. "That's sweet to say -"

"No, I do. In fact, it's rumored that your script for the Shi'Ar defense shield in sub-tropical climates is going to make the calendar this year."

"Calendar?"

Reed nearly choked on his hot chocohol. "You haven't heard of the calendar? Hank?"

"Reed, she's going to make the calendar?" Hank beamed.

"What calendar?"

Sue rolled her eyes. "The annual Stark-Gates Calendar of Scientific Achievement. They post all the hottest achievements in the world in there. You know. Like one of those calendars you see in mechanic shops but instead of hot girls...hot science stuff."

Annie turned to Hank. "My script is going to be a pin up?"

"I couldn't be prouder."

Jennifer Walters, eyes half on her iPhone, half on a waiter, approached the group. "Hot Chocohol me, Reed. Can this start, already? I have a motion going in for summary judgment on the 27th and a secretary having emotional problems.

-3-

"So they just replay this movie for the duration of a day?"

"This one and "It's a Wonderful Life". Here." Jubilee handed him a large mug seemingly covered in whipped cream.

Drake'son smiled and took the mug. "That one I am familiar with."

"How does your dimension have that movie?"

"There is much our realities share and other bits that get...muddied."

"Like what?" Jubilee asked while liking the sticky cream off of her hands.

Drake'son paused. "Well...as well as holding a term as President of the United States of America, Lou Reed is also the most famous rock star of all time."

"What, no Duran Duran?"

"They were what you would call an indie band. Very few songs survived the Great Reckoning."

"That has got to get so confusing."

Drake'son nodded and looked at the envelope from the card again. "Things here are so similar and so different."

"Stop looking at it! Were you two like a big thing or something over there?"

Drake'son hung his head. "It is obvious."

"Jesus, Drake, I'm sorry."

"We were a..."big thing". Over there."

"What happened?"

"She died. Sentinel attack."

"I'm sorry."

"She was a brave woman. I thought I came to terms with her death, but then I found myself here and she's here, but there's no us here."

Jubilee made a face of the guilty. "Well...there is. This world you and her hooked up. It was not a good match."

"We broke up once. We fought over who should lead patrol - she said that I was letting responsibility to take over my life. I kept explaining to her that since Scott died, somebody needed to be a leader. Were they fights like that?"

"Uhm...you guys broke up because you fucked an underaged me and she was so and totally obviously in love with Hank even though his ex-girlfriend was stalking his ex-girlfriends and murdered and tortured them in weird, graphic, gynecological ways."

"...well, that's different." Drake'son began to drink his mug. "What is in this?"

"Booze and cinnamon."

"It reminds me of a drink I used to make. A Long Island Molotov Holiday. Took a bit of my parent's booze, heated it up, added cinnamon."

"Well, there's something you and he have in common! I got this recipe from him!"

"Then that's one of the very few things we have in common." He took another drink. "He took advantage of you?"

"I made myself readily available. I had, like, this weird crush on him. Then I dated his cousin. Then a cheerleader - I had this gay phase. So did his cousin! I was more successful, though - he went after Hank. Stupid boy." Jubilee rolled her eyes before blushing.

"No need to be embarrassed. We all do foolish things."

"I dyed my hair blond."

"I once had a uniform that was nothing but a pair of underwear, essentially."

"I hate to tell you that you had that here."

"How can I be so...unaware...in multiple universes?"

"That is the magic of being Bobby Drake."

"Do you think that other alternate me's have done that?"

"I am pretty sure. "

"Has this Robert ever -"

"Look. Drake'son. If you want to see my photo album, all you had to do was ask."

-6-

"...and then I said, "Lawyer? I hardly even know her!" Oh, that was a bad one. A bad joke told to me by the wonderful Jennifer Walters."

Jennifer leaned over to Hank and whispered, "Liar."

Annie leaned over. "Won't he hear you with the super power hearing?"

Jennifer smirked and shook her head. "Matt's head is full of being the center of attention right now. One year, Reed and I had a drinking game for each time he said, "My good friend, Daredevil" - as if we all don't know he's Daredevil! - and were so trashed we began riffing. He never stopped. Even after Reed threw a bottle at an imaginary cat."

Hank perked up. "Oh! The year Clint brought absinthe!"

"And now - without further delay - let the annual Matt Murdoch Murder Mystery begin!"


	2. Chapter 2: Bunnies, Broadway, Bruises

The Kids Table, Part 2

By Mice

**Standard Mice Disclaimer – So 2013!**

This story integrates original characters and original takes on Marvel Comics characters. No profit is to be made for this. Just catharsis. Sweet, sweet catharsis.

Easter

-New York-

"Welcome one and all to Matt Murdoch's Murder Mystery Easter Brunch! Our Christmas Eve murder mystery was such a success that I couldn't wait a whole other year to do it again!"

Annie Peckinpaugh hung in the back of the plush gardens of the estate, looking at all those in attendance. She couldn't admit it to the jaded old timers, but she was thrilled to be invited again. In fact, Matt Murdoch had called her personally to make sure she would be there. These events made her feel like she was part of a secret, elite society – one she felt completely comfortable and at ease at. The only other clique she had felt as comfortable was the high school girls softball team. Not with the X-Men, not in Los Angeles, and not even with her family back in Pallas, Wyoming.

Annie had not been to Pallas in sometime.

Nightmares about her mother, Salem Brodie, were getting worse. They were enough to make Annie feel like she may be going insane just like her mother. The thought that it might be hereditary was keeping Annie more on edge. It seemed as though the better her life got, the worse her nightmares were.

And the worst of them happened when she was awake.

"Annie!"

Annie snapped out of her daze and turned to wave at Sue Richards and a half asleep Reed.

"We're going straight for the Mimostas! You want one?"

"Mimosa?"

"No! Mimosta!" Reed corrected. "Tangerine juice, champagne, and a liquer that Matt makes himself."

"Then I should definitely have one!"

Reed squinted to where Matt was. "Have two. That poor blind man is dressed in a bunny costume."

-Santa Monica-

"Get the door, Jacqueline."

"Nobody's at the door, Nan."

"There will be. Get ready."

"Should I stand there with an apron, poised like Donna Reed?"

"Well, only if you damn well feel like it."

Holland Bass rolled her eyes and put on an apron. "Just because that side of the family is Catholic doesn't mean we have to celebrate Easter." As the words came out, Holland felt the sadness coming from her son, Bert. "But it absolutely means peanut butter Easter eggs. No one is going to take that from you."

Joy!

"From either of us, Bert. And it's not so much Easter as a make up Passover." Nan Bass made her way to the wine fridge and took out a bottle that would never be mistaken for Maneschevietz. "Get back to the door, Jacqueline – they'll need help."

"Okay, but nobody –"

"Can someone open the door? There's a cheesecake that is threatening suicide here."

Holland opened the door and smiled. "Hi, Bobby. Hi, Dahlia."

Bobby smiled. With his u-shaped mustache, it made his face look like a baby otter. "I smell brisket! And…ham? Can we do ham on Passover?"

"I am taking back the ham! I've done plenty of things I should be damned for – like the divorce of Barbra Streisand and Elliot Gould – but never ham. You must be Dahlia – would you like some wine, dear?"

"Only if you accept this gift of fine cheeses to go with it, Mrs. Bass." Dahlia held out a basket to Nan, looking every inch a black and white Red Riding Hood with a voice as awkward as it stumbled to make contact.

Nan smiled and accepted the gift. "Well, well. Winner winner, chicken dinner!"

Holland took the cheesecake from Bobby's hands. "Correct me if I'm wrong – "

"Don't worry, dear, we will," Nan called from the kitchen.

"But I could have sworn your name was Drew Draline."

"Hi, Holland. I haven't seen you since we got into detention."

"We don't need to rehash the past, Drew –"

Bobby clapped his hands. "Wait a minute, that's right! You two got into a fight!"

"Girl fight?" Jackson entered the room with a towel around his neck and hair half shaved off. "Jax, you were in a girl fight?"

Holland sighed. "She attacked me."

"Well, yeah…you lied. You said that there were no such things as fairies."

Bobby shook his head. "Holland, how could you?"

"There are no such things as fairies!"

"Jax, honey – Bert can hear you!"

Holland turned to her son who was frowning at how stupid his mother was.

"Jacqueline, get the door."

"Why, Nan? Will there be a fairy? And I will believe and finally be able to visit this amazingly magic place that you guys seem to get to go to but I never do?"

"Pretty much."

Knock knock.

Holland clenched her fists and yelled at the door. "Go away, fairies!"

"As the man who loved your brother, Holland, I take great offense to that."

Bobby turned to his grandmother in amazement. "You did this, didn't you? You're like the queen of the fairies!"

Nan snacked on fancy cheese in answer.

-New York, 1980-

Skyscrapers could not dim the stars in Salem Brodie's eyes as she stepped off of the bus and onto New York City. For five years, Salem had saved every bit of baby-sitting money, lemonade stand sale, caring for the elderly Ernie Higgins every Sunday, loose change found at the Laundromat, and from waiting tables at the diner. And then when her brother Roman and his jerkface friends stole it to buy weed, Salem gave Ernie a handjob that lasted an hour that left her arm sore the entire bus ride from Pallas to New York and with more money than what her brother had stolen. Jerkface.

Salem felt the towering architecture hug her with the promise of a new start. Pallas did not understand her or what she was. Salem felt it was always obvious.

Salem was a star.

Spinning in a circle like Mary Tyler-Moore (but better than Mary Tyler-Moore because she was in New York and Mary only tackled Minneapolis, but maybe she would tackle Minneapolis one day, too! Because that's how much better than Mary Tyler-Moore Salem knew she was), New York welcomed Salem.

Also new to the city…

Vaguely European, possibly Danish. "Excuse me, can I get by?"

"Shut up, Jerkface!" Salem swung her bag at him. Tall. Definitely Danish. Definitely tall.

"Sorry – it's my first day here…"

"Hey! Mine too!"

"But you're so…" He gestured to her, embarrassed to be fooled. "I'm Francis."

"No you're not. Nobody's named Francis!"

"Ok. Well…I wouldn't suppose you know where this address is?"

Salem snatched the paper from his hands. "Should be easy enough to find. This looks like it should be over in this direction." Salem pointed to the east and began to walk.

"Wait! This is your first day! How do you know where we are?"

"First, it's both our first days – I say we help each other out instead of pressing our luck that we're going to meet someone else new and willing to help." Salem stopped and opened her purse. "And…the placemat at a Shirley's on the state line has maps of New York. And I used that to wrap around this map of New York City from the gift shop so I could steal it and study it on the bus." She grabbed his hand. "Let's go! Adventures!"

-New York-

Annie stumbled to a park bench, clenching her stomach. The mimosta was not the delight the hot chochohal was.

"You're allergic to lavender."

Annie craned her head. "Lavender?"

"Matt Murdoch's homemade hooch has a hint of lavender. It is his greatest secret. Of many."

"I don't know if I'm allergic to lavender. This is the first time I've drank lavender." Annie felt her lip tighten. "Of course…I've drank Crystal Pepsi…even once tried to make a homebrew of it…but never thought that I could drink lavender. It sounds like a fairy princess drink."

"Was it any good?"

"The lavender was lovely and I didn't even know it."

"The Crystal Pepsi. Homebrew…was it any good?"

"It was. Better than Crystal Pepsi, actually. But that's what made it so bad."

"I know. I had a similar result."

"I'm Annie. You might know me – I got on _the_ calendar last year."

"You mean a…calendar?" He began to motion to his chest.

Annie blushed. "No! Science! Some sort of inside joke calendar that a program I wrote made it onto! Science calendar, not sexy calendar!" Her lip tightened again. "I'm smart and I deserve to be here!"

"Of course you are…I remember, I get the calendar. I was glad to see some new blood in there. I am actually a bit embarrassed because I was trying to be the old man impressing the new young lady like, "you totally know who I am" and you'd be excited to meet me because you might have read my blog or followed me on Twitter and maybe you hadn't made too many more friends."

"Well…of course I know you. You're…Doctor…doctor…Okay, are you Dr. Strange or Dr. Fate? Dr. Strangefate?"

"Yes. Yes…that's who I am. I'm Dr. Strangefate!" Dr. Strangefelt blushed.

"Wait – wait, really? Because I was just throwing that in there because I was hoping maybe- you know – just maybe you would be Dr. Strangefate – and I'm also on your mailing list and listen to your podcast. A lot."

"How much is "a lot"?"

"I was second place winner of "Name Dr. Strangefate's Kitty Kontest"."

"Pyawacket. You wanted to bring the name Pyawacket back."

"Because nothing is more breathtakingly beautiful than hearing Kim Novak say the name "Pyawacket". Except for your accent, which is also delightful."

"Perfectly expressed sentiments."

-Santa Monica-

"I'm the CC, you're the Whitney."

"I would gladly be Barbara Hershey over Bette Midler – Black Swan AND Once Upon a Time!"

"That show! Ugh – I am so frustrated! Can Snow White and Prince Charming do anything aside from accessorize their love with Anthropologie?"

"Right?"

"I got to get back – we're going to help a chocolate bunny reincarnate into a rainbow."

"Yeah, the family is busting my ass about not spending time with them. Just remember that I'm the Dion, you're the Cher. Texties."

"Texties."

"Nan?"

"I was with my biffles."

"What is – "

"Best Friends For Life."

"Why am I not your biffle? I take care of you."

"You're my granddaughter, not a biff—look, stop it. You're making the word uncool."

"What? As if. I will make the word biffles cool."

"You? You could not make the word biffles cool."

"Challenge accepted!"

Nan collapsed.

-New York, 1980-

"I guess what I hope is that this internship will turn into something else. I don't want to be some nobody working a job with a name tag. Where are you interning?"

"You think I'm interning?"

"Oh…are you…trust frund?"

"Me?" Salem blushed. "That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me! You think I have money – maybe some class!"

"Oh…wow…I just thought…I mean. You managed to direct me with a map you stole from chaos to where I needed to be…if it was just me, I wouldn't have been able to make it here, I don't think."

"Hey. You seem like a really smart guy. Definitely smarter than most. Maybe smarter than me. Don't put yourself down, okay? You don't deserve it from anybody, especially from yourself."

"I forgot your name. I'm really embarrassed."

"We've only known each other for a few hours! I forgot yours! It happens! But…my name is really beautiful and I'm a bit hurt you don't remember it."

"Oh yeah? What is it."

"Salem."

"Like the cigarette?"

"No! Not like the cigarette – like the town in Massachusetts." Salem grinned. "Wait..Ma never went to Massachusetts…"

"Did she smoke?"

"…she smoked Salems…holy shit, I am like the cigarette!"

"Well…whatever! You're better than a cigarette!"

"You keep saying the sweetest things about me." Salem's lower lip tightened.

"Are you frightened of me?"

"Nah," Salem lied. "I ain't frightened of nothing."

-New York-

"And BOO goes the bunny!"

"You got me, Matt. You got me."

"I move like a ninja even in a bunny costume and carrying a pipe. Oh, I needed this."

"Thank you for inviting me again…I don't know how I got to be on your radar – "

"Ha! That is a good one!"

"But, thanks. For seeing me!"

"That is two good ones, Annie! I, too am glad you came into this orbit. I was skeptical at first but once I realized the potential of goodness I could achieve while remaining in the background, observing not with my eyes, but the universal eye – my heart."

"This explains why you keep sharing photos from the _Amelie _page on Facebook…"

"I have it saved to close friends on my settings so that I can get notifications." Matt smiled. "I hope you enjoyed meeting Dr. Strangefate. You know, funny thing about the name – Strangefate. It was not his real name. It was given to him by his lady love."

A mandolier came out, strumming a romantic madrigal.

"You really go all out for these parties…"

"You meeting Dr. Strangefate, your favorite pseudo-celebrity-scientist at a Murder Mystery Easter Brunch hosted by a blind superhero slash lawyer in a bunny costume – who purposefully crafted and hyped the drink Mimosta – utilizing knowledge I have by ninja ways that you are allergic to lavendar – an allergy that is shared by both your mother and the beloved of one Dr. Strangefate? What could they all have in common, Annie?"

Annie forgot to breathe.

"Murdoch, you basterd magnifique! Take five, Sergei!"

-Santa Monica-

"Nan, are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"

"I'll be fine, just put me to bed. I don't feel much like moving,"

"Okay, I should go serve dinner –"

"Why?"

"Why? Because other people are here and I need to service their needs first!"

"They can figure out how to get a plate and make food happen on it. Even Bert. Come here." Nan patted the bed next to her. "Lie next to me."

Holland complied, quietly.

Nan turned on her HD television and went to her DVR menu.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"Yep. The boys will get it for us."

"How? You have a trick?"

"Yep."

Bobby entered with two plates, Dahlia behind him with a few more and two drinks.

"As requested."

"You guys are watching _Clueless_? Cool! I'm envious I'm going to have to eat with the boys. Can I come up later?"

"Biffles only."

"That means you're the Tai, Dahlia," Nan said with a sigh. "My hands are Tai-ed if you will"

"It's nice seeing you again, Mrs. Bass. You too, Holl."

"Holland's the Cher."

Holland laid her head down next to her cheesecake. Sweet.

-New York, 1980-

"I make you colorful. I enliven your Danish world!"

"You are like Tinkerbell. You lead me to these insane places where everyone lives like a pirate or a ten year-old boy." They collapsed on the curb outside a discotheque.

"Is that my nick name, Frankie? Tinkerbell?"

"No. You deserve one with far more purpose."

"Purpose? What about beauty?"

"You're…Angina."

"Did you just call me a pussy?"

"No. It's an ailment of the heart. But people confuse the two frequently. Actually, that's how I came to know what angina meant…while looking through one of my father's books. I was a very poor reader as a boy."

"Not me. I learned to read when I was three."

"But I'm the one who knows what Angina is."

"I like it. It's pretty but without being too fairy like."

"You don't believe in magic?"

"As a kid, probably…" Salem took off her heeled shoes and sat her feet flat on the pavement after a rat ran past. "Now, I can't see any reason for it. I make my own luck."

"But…how about how we came to know each other? Do you believe in fate?"

"You think it's fate that we met because I gave an old guy a handjob?"

"I…yes? Look, whatever the string of events that brought us together here, they took great detail into making sure we met. Nothing was accident. But this meeting is just the next in a new string of coincidences that lead to something bigger –"

"Oh, I get it." Salem smiled and walked away. "Look, I don't care if you blaze – but if you do drugs, like hard shit, I'm out. And it's not because I'm some little farm girl, it's because I had a friend in high school who was deaf who died off of cocaine after just one hit. I don't tolerate that sort of shit."

"No! I mean, I do. But not now – I'm just really enchanted by this moment. It feels fateful."

"Yeah, well, it's a stupid fate."

"Don't hurt fate's feelings."

"Ok. Lame fate."

"Come now…"

"Honorable Mention Fate."

"Salem."

"The Washington Generals Fate. Wait, you might not know who they are – do you know who the Harlem Globetrotters are?"

"Of course, they were on Scooby-Doo last week."

"That's who they play with and beat them every time. That's what I called fate."

"Now you're just teasing fate."

"If I wanted to tease it, I'd praise it. Oh, north star – you have led me to such strange fate!"

Francis shook his head. "Let's eat hot dogs before we part ways. It may be a while before we see each other again."

"Hot dogs! Yay!"


End file.
